Slaughterhouse
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The 'Slaughterhouse' is the only BBQ joint in MegaKat City. This carnivore's paradise is owned by 'Big Sam' Santoro's sister, Josephina Santoro. From ribs and brisket to chicken n' waffles, sliders and other items, this is the place to stuff your muzzle, have a laugh, and have a good time.
1. Chapter 1

**SWAT Kats: Slaughterhouse**

**Chapter 1: Seasoning**

MegaKat City is the place to make it or break it in the world of business. None more so than in the culinary arts. My sister's done well with her pizza place, but I think it's my turn to find my place in the world as a restauranteur. My sister Sam has her talents with a pizza oven. My talents are with cuts of meat and a smoker. I am Josephina Santoro.

Good All-American style Barbecue in the heart of MegaKat. Those fancy restaurants may turn their noses up at me, but I don't care. Those hardworking blue-collar Kats need something to eat that is high quality and affordable for them. I would know. I'm a canine, and you don't see any canines in the upper crust of Kat society. Well, screw that stuff.

My sister Sam and I are twins. We are black and tan Dobermans. We're both 6'10 and 1/4 of a ton. We describe ourselves as follows: big, buxom, bulky, and curvy smooth. I'm not trying to be like my sister. I'm trying to make my way in the world doing what I love. My passion is in the pit, the frying pan and the fryer. The waitresses here are also curvy

I have five waitresses that work with me. They all range at around 6ft tall and 200lbs of lady. There is Whitney the Brown and White Tabby Cymric, Maya the Blue Grey 'Rumpy' Manx, Clara the Armadillo, Kona the Grey Wolf, and Delilah the Blue Swedish Duck. Birds are very rare. Kind of cool how their wings evolved into hands over the course of time.

"Well, good to see you ladies," I said seeing them waiting,

"Another day, another shift," said Kona with a happy sigh,

"C'mon, there's no better place in the city," said Whitney,

"It's the only BBQ joint in the city, sad really," said Maya,

"A good point," said Delilah, "still, better one than none,"

The day starts at 9am for breakfast, and getting the pit ready for the day. Meats like ribs, brisket, pulled pork, smoked sausages are put on racks, marinated overnight, and made ready at the beginning of the shift so they will ready in time for the dinner shift. The hours are from 9am to 3pm and from 5pm to 9pm. It makes it workable for the girls.

For breakfast, you get down home favorites such as chicken and waffles, steak and eggs, and various scrambles and omelettes. I use garlic butter for an 18oz. ribeye to make a flavorful cut of meat. Couple that with sunny side up or scrambled eggs with buttered toast, you might not need any condiments with your meal, maybe Tabasco. All for $15.00.

When it comes to working the pit, well I love me some ribs. I always look for those ribs that piled high with marbled fat and meat on the bones. Couple that with a secret dry rub marinate, you don't get just a standard rack of ribs. You get ribs that require two hands to eat one to sink your teeth into the marbled, fatty meat, and pull the meat off the bone

This is the place to let your inner carnivore run wild. I use the same marinate on the brisket and pulled pork too. Sweet, savory, and with a little spicy kick. The girls all helped decorate the place too with Americana signs and advertisements from the past, old license plates, and a few bumper stickers that you would probably not want on your bumper.

I heard the bell ring, "Oh? A customer," I said happily,

"I got it," said Delilah, a buxom duck in tight blue jeans.

It was Felina Feral of all She-kats, "Uh...you're a duck,"

"Yes I am, is something wrong?" Delilah asked curiously,

"Oh no! It's not that, it's a first time for me," said Felina,

"Well, first time for everything, eh? Have a seat," said Delilah with a smile on her cute, dark blue duck bill and escorted the Lieutenant to her seat. Della went to the counter, and grabbed her notepad for orders while I was wiping down the bar counter, and going to check on the meat. Right on time. The ribs are just right, and the brisket tender and juicy.

Felina's meal started with a Diet Pepsi as she looked over the extensive menu. When it comes to sauces you get 'Regular', 'Clara's Secret Texas Sweet-Heat', Horseradish Sauce, a few kinds of Tabasco, pickled peppers, and Garlic Aioli. Delilah got back giving Felina time to order with a notepad, "So...are we ready to order?" Della asked with a ready pen.

"Hmm...let's do the three meat combo with ribs, pulled pork and brisket," said Felina, I overheard Delilah mention that this meal gets two sides and a piece of cornbread, "let's go with the cajun corn and mac n' cheese," Delilah smiled with a nod and went to put the order in. This special meal is a 1/4 rack of ribs, brisket, and pulled and two side dishes.

The ribs come in 1/4 rack, 1/2 rack, and full rack. The sides includes creamed spinach, cajun corn, potato salad, coleslaw, brown sugar baked beans, collard greens with bacon, stewed green beans with bacon, garlic fries, garlic butter toast, and cottage cheese. Felina seemed to approve, "Wow...this is amazing, you girls got yourself a regular," she said,

"That's how it's done," I said hi-fiving Delilah for a good job,

"I don't think I'll ever look back on my old job," said Delilah,

"There's only looking forward," I said ruffling her top feathers,

Kona heard the bell ring, "Hey looks like we got another one,"

Now we gotta question for you, what can we get for you today?


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAT Kats: Slaughterhouse**

**Chapter 2: 'Ugly' (As Told By: Clara)**

Look around you. There ain't just kats around these parts nowadays. I would know. My name is Clara, and well...I'm a nine-banded armadillo. Working here has taught me a lot. I've found that there are kats, and other species that really look out for each other. Then there's my best friend, Delilah Featherlee. I could not ask for anyone better for a friend

Before you say it, I'm a Southerner. I ain't a Redneck. Some just don't know the difference. Growing up in the desert of Cactus Kat City, I didn't have much in the way of money or support from my family. They'd always blame the kats, and say that the world just doesn't care about the other species out there. I know, great moral support from the family

Around these girls, you get to see that being big, curvy, and plus-size is sexy. My boss takes those to the max, and I love her for it. Josephina never gave up on me, and neither have the girls. I never had this kinda circle of friends before. I have had these boobs, these hips, and this butt since my senior year. Let me tell you, my high school years sucked

When I would walk down the halls to get to classes. A tom would give me a double-whistle. I know he's looking at my backside, and when I'd turn to smile back at him, that tom would go to the nearest trash bin to upchuck. That does hurt me inside. My ma was as helpful as a gut punch: 'ya ain't pretty, ya ain't smart, ya just a sack o' meat with a name'

"You okay?" asked a kind, pleasant voice,

"What's it to you?!" I lashed back, and I turned to her sharply and that's when I met Delilah for the first time. She was as big and tall, and just as curvy in all the right spots as I was. Instead of lashing back, the duck just stood her ground and smiled. I stormed off, thinking the hen was plum crazy. No matter how much I tried to avoid her, she was there

I would jerk my shoulder away if she touched me there to get my attention, "Look, can't you see I'm trying to help you, and don't even try that 'I don't need your help' schtick, you and I both know that's a lie," Delilah said, putting her foot down. I clinched a fist at my side, ready to sock her in the bill. I just gave up, and gave in to her and hugged her.

She had eyes like cut sapphires, and blue feathers the color of a night sky in the early evening hours. She had a dark blue bill that gave her a pleasant smile as well. Am I in love? No. I'm just good at describing others. I've never fallen in love before, but I'm sure of what end of the pool I swim in. Still, If I can fall in love, it would have to be with her.

"Shh...it's okay," said Delilah into my ear in a hushed tone. She was so soft and warm. The duck in tight blue jeans stood up, and offered her hand out to me. For the first time, I smiled back, and took her hand up from the floor, "I'm Delilah, Delilah Featherlee," she said kindlyto me, I wasn't gonna get a chance like this. I thought I might as well go along

"I'm Clara...Clara Banden," I replied, from then on we stayed the best of friends. She helped me bring my grades up from rockbottom, took me out to places like the pool and the movies, and just helped me feel that I really am somebody in this world. When graduation day came, Delilah and I went our separate ways. I was happy for her, but also sad

"I'm really gonna miss you, Del,"

"Don't worry, I'll see you again," she vowed,

When I went to college, I saw that things were much better. There were more species that were different from me. I didn't feel alone anymore. After college, I tried out for the Enforcers. As good as I was on the obstacle course and the written tests, I was rejected because I was not a kat. Felina argued for me to be accepted, but no one listened to her.

It was like going back to high school. I guess there might be some truth to the phrase 'high school never ends'. All the jobs go to the kats because there are more of them. Once again, I was down on my luck and it wouldn't do me any good asking my parents for money. I was living in a motel room on the outskirts of town. That is until I saw an old flyer.

The pay looked good, almost too good to be true. Yet I was now desperate for any form of work to get me outta my funk and outta this old motel room. I called the number from the payphone when all other kats have I-phones and all their electronic gizmos and whatnot. It seems like all other species get bones and scraps while the kats get the good cuts

I landed a job. I was to be a waitress at an upstart barbeque joint in MegaKat City. When I came to the door for the first time for a shift, it seemed that her words were right, "Was I right? Or was I right?" said a voice, it was her, my eyes widened as I ran up to her, hugging her. I spun her around in my arms, overjoyed. I feel like I found a real home


	3. Chapter 3

**SWAT Kats: Slaughterhouse**

**Chapter 3: 'Rebel' (As Told By: Kona)**

Take a good look at me. What do you see? Hey, eyes up here buddy. Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it. That's for me to do if you get on my bad side. My name is Kona, Kona Moonhowler, and yes I am a wolf. Like all the girls at the Slaughterhouse, I am big, I am curvy, and buxom. Yet when you come here, we girls are both waitresses and bouncers.

If you're that one moron that thinks you can get yourself a piece of tush when we walk by, then I hope you like forcefully being turned into a Persian Kat. Then again, I'm not all bad. I do have a good side which is much easier to stay on. My soft fur is as white as snow, and my eyes are golden brown. I do have a tail a bit shorter than some might expect

I was born in the Northwest quite a way's away from all the bustle of MegaKat City. I was told as a cub that MegaKat City is the place where dreams come true. There's only one problem. They only come true if you're a Kat. When I first arrived here, I got used to the sting of a simple yet powerful word: no. I wasn't gonna take it, and I will never give up.

Such a simple word. Yet it hurts more than any word in the dictionary. No matter where I went, it was the only I would get back. I couldn't even get hired as a garbage-kat. So many times I wanted to give up, and go back home to move in with my parents. I couldn't do that to myself. They have other things to worry about. I shouldn't be one of them.

So do I hate Kats? No. It took two Kats to show that there are good ones outside of those that say: 'MegaKat City is for Kats Only'. Then there are those Kats that fight for the rights and acceptance of 'Minority Species'. Ones that fall into the second category became two of my best friends: They're Whitney the Tabby Cymric and Maya, a 'Rumpy' Manx

How I got to the 'Slaughterhouse' started at a bar. I got rejected by the Enforcers, and I looked to drink my troubles away with a bottle of 'Old St. Pete' and a shot glass. I was wearing a pair of skintight black leather pants with a slight flare, 3 inch block heel boots, and a grey fitted t-shirt. You know how I mentioned those morons? Well one showed up

"Wow, can I get some biscuits with those thighs?"

"How long did it take you to come up with that?"

I took a shot to clear the bad taste, "Oh sassy,"

"Trust me, Buddy, I'm not your type, never will be,"

This guy is not giving up, "Oh c'mon, I ain't bad"

"You're just drunk" I sneered, can't he get a clue?

"C'mon Wolfie, all the ladies come running to this,"

"I'm not going to say this again...NO," I snarled,

I can smell vodka on his breath, "Please?"

"Are your ears just for decoration, I said-NO,"

"I'm not going to repeat myself," I warned,

"Oh, me likey," purred the tom that clearly has had more to drink than me. He started rubbing my butt, and stroking my tail. That did it. I was quick to turn, and sock him in the cheek and broke the bottle upside his head. The bouncer caught me, and I just put my hands up and left without fighting him. I had no beef with this big bouncer, and I just left.

I leaned on the wall outside my car, and lit myself a smoke. That was when I met Whitney and Maya. Those two looked to be going to get a drink, and maybe flirt with some of the toms in there. Maya had eyes like sapphires, and Whitney's were brown as ambers. They happened to catch me getting thrown out of the joint, "Rough night?" asked Maya,

"Nah, I'm just doing my part in taking out the trash," I replied, puffing smoke from my cigarette into the night sky. I noticed that Maya doesn't have a tail. I didn't know the kats come like that? These two Kats were as big and buxom as me, "I wouldn't go in there if you're looking to flirt, slim pickings in there," I advised, they seemed to think otherwise.

"Oh? And who's fault is that?" asked Whitney, I lightly snarled with no regrets on putting that tom's lights out, "hey, I know it's tough for non-felines to find any room in the city, but...if you're looking for work, there's a place you can go, and no it ain't the YMCA," Whitney handed me a little white business card before heading into the bar with her friend.

"I'd take it if I were you," added Maya, as I left that night and headed home which was a boarding house. I looked at the card, and saw the opportunity. From the kindness those two showed, maybe I could go along with it. Heck, it could save me from doing something stupider. I went to the address in my Black Pearl Edition Datsun 280Z. My car is family

At the bar cleaning the counters was the biggest canine I had ever seen. But with those curves, muscle and that smile of hers, she was also beautiful in her own special way, "So you're the 'Big Bad Wolf' Whitney and Maya mentioned? I must say you are big but you're not bad," she looked over my resume, and looked at me with a grin, "you're in, Kona,"


End file.
